SEVEN HOURS, SEVEN MONTHS
by sensori
Summary: In seven hours, Kirk and McCoy's relationship makes impossible changes.


**Title:** _Seven Hours, Seven Months_  
**Fandom:** Star Trek 2009  
**Genre:** Slash/Drama/Adult  
**Pairing:** Kirk/McCoy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Sexual situations, some course language.  
**Summary:** Kirk and McCoy have beamed down, but soon realize they may never be beamed back up.

Beautiful.

It was all Dr. McCoy could think as he stood there motionlessly, watching from afar, through the screen of falling leaves that fell gently in the morning breeze. The alien sky was covered by a strange, eerie field of energy, which magnified the light of the sun just enough to cast a brilliant glow across the surface of the shimmering lake. And in the middle of the lake was McCoy's young captain.

Captain Kirk stood upon a mound of solid rock, shirtless and wet, gleefully running his fingers through his hair as a vast waterfall fell over him. McCoy lost all train of thought as the water came rushing down, tracing its way across the contours of Kirk's body. After nearly three days without any fresh water, McCoy could hardly blame Kirk for wanting to leap into it as fast as his legs could take him.

It had been over a month since either of them had seen another living soul. The planet upon which they resided had been unexplored. But from the moment they beamed down, there was that strange energy field in the sky, which was invisible to the ship above. Kirk speculated that, whatever the field was, it was preventing their communicators from functioning, and the Enterprise could not get a transporter lock on them. That much seemed obvious after they were forced to spend their first night in that endless jungle. But after the second night, McCoy had begun ranting about how foolish the Enterprise was for not sending down some kind of shuttle.

Kirk had stopped McCoy before he could finish his question as to whether or not the Enterprise was even still up there, destroyed or otherwise. It was an idea that Kirk simply refused to explore. As far as Kirk was concerned, Spock and the others were up there somewhere, but the energy field was thwarting their rescue attempts. That was almost four weeks earlier. After that long, how could anyone still be expecting a rescue party?

But in this moment, for the first time since they arrived in that hot, dank jungle, McCoy's thoughts were not of the possibility of rescue, or the troubles of surviving on this planet. His only thoughts were of Kirk. And though he tried to deny the feelings that he had always supressed for him in the past, the sight of Kirk standing there- clear waters rushing down his muscled back, soaked pants clinging to his body- how could he not allow himself this moment just to quiet his mind and indulge?

"Bones!"

Kirk's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Come on in," Kirk said with a smile. "The water's fine."

McCoy didn't hesitate. In moments, his shirt was hanging on a tree branch and a great splash flew into the air as he dove into the lake. McCoy let out a relieved sigh as he lifted his head above the water. Neither of them had had the chance to properly bathe in days, and Kirk noticed that the good doctor had grown even crankier than usual. Jim smirked as he watched his friend enjoy the water. It was the first time in a few days that he had seen the poor doctor even crack a smile. Being lost in that jungle was having a terrible effect on McCoy, but at last they were able to enjoy a moment of happiness.

"Come on up," Kirk said.

McCoy looked up at Kirk as he stood there on that small mound of rock nestled just underneath that waterfall that dropped behind him. From so low, Kirk looked like a towering giant to McCoy. With the tilt of his head, Kirk blocked out the sun as he reached down for him. McCoy lingered in the water for a moment as he glanced down at the rock, realizing that it was quite small. So small that there couldn't possibly be enough room for both of them to stand comfortably. He worried about what the captain might think, being so close to him. But as Kirk flashed a smile, the sun glowing majestically behind him, McCoy could not deny the invitation.

Bones took his captain's hand and was surprised at the strength of the man as he pulled him right out of the water with a single thrust. With a great splash, McCoy's feet barely had time to find their footing. He was pulled up so quickly that he had begun to stumble right back down again. But with the swing of his arms, Kirk managed to hold him up.

McCoy let out the tiniest gasp as he realized the captain's arms were around him. He could feel the warmth of Kirk's breath over his lips. A wall of glistening water fell right next to them, sending a gentle mist into the air around them as they stood there. Their bodies pressed tightly against each other. So much so that Kirk felt as though he could sense the very rhythm of his friend's heartbeat. And McCoy's heart was racing. He wanted nothing more than to press his own lips against Kirk's. To take him right there under the waterfall.

He knew that it would never happen, but his thoughts refused to be suppressed. And his thoughts weren't the only thing that would not be suppressed.

Kirk's eyes widened when he realized what he was feeling beneath his waist. McCoy felt as though he was about to faint when he saw Kirk look straight down to see the bulge that poked against his thigh. McCoy's erection was pressing firmly against his pants!

Before McCoy could utter a word of apology, he felt Kirk's arms slip off of him. The last thing McCoy could see before Kirk fell backward into the water was the stunned eyes of his captain. In the wake of a great splash, McCoy's face turned red. He looked down in a nervous mix of pain and embarassment at the fading erection in his pants, and quickly disappeared behind the waterfall.

The light of the campfire reflected in McCoy's shaky eyes as he sat there warming his hands from the chill of night. A few feet beyond the crackling flames was Captain Kirk, trying his best to pretend the alien creature they had just cooked was a roast chicken. McCoy quietly shook his head.

It had been over a week since the incident at the waterfall and Kirk had sworn to him that he did not mind what had happened. But despite Kirk's insistence that he simply tripped and fell off of the rock, McCoy could not escape the feeling that Kirk was much less comfortable with the incident than he acted. Jim claimed that he assumed what many others might have- that McCoy's erection was nothing more than a biological reaction to all of the friction, and that McCoy had no sexual interest in him. But, although McCoy had always done his best to pretend otherwise, this was clearly untrue. And McCoy grew nervous that Kirk secretly knew this, but was made so uncomfortable by it that he preferred to go along with the lie.

Under normal circumstances, McCoy would never have allowed such a mistake to ever happen. He had too much respect for the captain and his position aboard the ship to let his feelings interfere with their duties, or their friendship. But these were not normal circumstances. And McCoy was truly beginning to realize that, if the Enterprise still existed at all, it would have found a way to rescue them by then. They were stuck on that planet. He may be the only person Kirk would ever see for the rest of their lives.

"Kirk to Enterprise, do you read?"

It was time once again. Time for Captain Kirk to make another desperate attempt to get his communicator to function. He repeated the same phrase so often that it became robotic. After a while, one could almost wonder if he was even aware of what he was saying anymore since he spoke the words with such repetition.

"Kirk to Enterprise, do you read? Kirk to Enterprise, do you read? Kirk to--"

"Oh, enough already, Jim!"

McCoy startled even himself with those words. They just slipped out. He had wanted badly to say something weeks earlier, but was so afraid of damaging his captain's spirits. Perhaps some part of him was so angry at Kirk's futile optimism that it simply wouldn't allow him to keep silent any longer.

"Excuse me?" Kirk asked in confusion. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Bones repeated. "The problem is that you keep talking into that thing like you expect to be rescued. Like we still have a chance."

"Well, we do."

"Jim, please. I wanna believe the Enterprise is up there right now, working on a way to bring us home. But you gotta face reality here. If they could help us by now, then they would have."

"And how the hell do you know? I told you, the energy field could be preventing--"

"I know, I know. The energy field interferes with com traffic and transporters. But what about shuttles? What about the dozens of other things they could have done to come after us? Or at least send down a message? Or **anything** to let us know that they're even still up there trying?!"

"They are still up there. We just have to be patient!"

"Maybe you didn't notice, Jim, but we're in the middle of a goddamn alien jungle, and we've been here for months! We have no idea what happened to the Enterprise while we've been down here. They could have been disabled somehow by the energy field. They could have been attacked by that other ship we detected before we beamed down. Hell, the Enterprise could be in pieces right now--"

"Shut up, Bones!"

"No, sir! This isn't the Enterprise, and these uniforms don't mean anything on this god forsaken pla--"

"That's enough!"

Before McCoy knew what was happening, his body had collided with Kirk's and the two were on the ground, locked in a violent struggle. In seconds, they were a tangled mess among the dirt and the leaves as a fire burned wildly beside them. The wind was forced out of McCoy's lungs with a ferocious punch to the gut. A fist swiped across Kirk's jaw. The shadows of the two men dashed across the green and brown walls of the jungle that surrounded them as their struggle finally ended.

The back of Kirk's head hit the ground beside McCoy's. The sound of heavy breathing filled the air as the sweat-soaked men just laid there next to each other.

"What the hell are we doing?" McCoy let out. "You're my best friend... We don't fight. Not like this."

"It's this place," Kirk breathed. "It's changing us..."

It felt like hours had passed before either of them could speak again.

"I'm sorry," Kirk said.

"Forget it," McCoy answered. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Well, you're probably right. It's been way too long. We should have heard something by now. The ship... could be..."

"They're okay, Jim."

"But how do you know?"

McCoy desperately wanted to find the right words to bring his captain some semblance of comfort, but could think of nothing to say in response to his question. In his heart, though he wanted to believe that they were safe, he knew that there was a good possibility that the Enterprise was gone.

But then something happened which McCoy could never have expected. He glanced over at Kirk and was stunned to see that there were tears in his eyes. All of that optimism that Kirk had displayed over the last several weeks. It was nowhere to be seen on his face in that moment. And he suddenly realized that some of that optimistic attitude- some of his enthusiasm about being rescued- it might have simply been an act. Kirk had been trying to maintain the facade of hope for McCoy's benefit.

"It's my fault," Kirk breathed. "I should never have asked you to come survey this planet with me. We should have done a more thorough scan. Gotten a real team. I was just so... selfish."

"What?"

McCoy looked over at his captain as he stared teary-eyed into the alien skies above, confused at what he was hearing. What did he mean by "selfish?" But soon it did not matter. Because the sight of Kirk in such pain was too much for him to bare. If they were on the Enterprise, he wouldn't dare to grab his hand. But they were not on the Enterprise. They were someplace far away from anything that resembled the duty and order of their old lives.

At last, McCoy reached over and grabbed tightly to Kirk's hand in an attempt to offer some comfort. Kirk's hand flinched at the first hint of contact between them, but quickly relaxed as he could feel the smooth palm of McCoy's hand slide against his own. McCoy prayed that Kirk would not notice that his hand was actually trembling from the nervousness. He did not want Kirk to suspect the real reason why he grabbed his hand. Only that he wished to make him feel better.

But Kirk then turned toward McCoy with a silent breath. McCoy tried to search those blue eyes for a clue as to what Kirk might be feeling, but all he could sense was nervousness. McCoy knew that it was a mistake to try to hold his hand. He began to pull away when suddenly...

McCoy's eyes widened as he saw Kirk lift his head and rush toward him. Before McCoy could react, his own lips were covered by Kirk's. Without warning, Kirk had begun to kiss him. A thousand scattered thoughts raced through the doctor's mind, shocked and confused as to how this could be happening, but they all fell away as he felt the warmth of Kirk's body gently roll over him.

It was in this moment, as their two shadows became one, that McCoy finally understood what had really happened that day at the lake. Kirk had indeed fallen off the rock in a fit of nervousness. But not because he was scared away by McCoy's erection. It was because Kirk was afraid that the erection didn't mean anything. The captain was feeling the same fear that McCoy had felt in that moment. The fear that one of them would not have the same feelings as the other.

But whatever fears still lingered in their hearts, they discarded it as quickly as Kirk discarded his own shirt.

With the flick of his arms, Kirk's shirt was ripped away from his body, soaring into the darkness as he dove back onto McCoy to deliver a passionate kiss. McCoy shut his eyes in ecstacy as he tasted the captain's tongue in his mouth. He barely realized that Kirk's hands were grasping at his shirt as their tongues dashed back and forth between their joined lips.

They could barely break away from kisses long enough to yank McCoy's shirt out from under him. McCoy rose up to meet his friend- his lover's- embrace once again. And as the campfire crackled before them, the doctor's exploration of Kirk's body led him to the man's nipples. Kirk breathed deeply as he felt the moist touch of McCoy's tongue circling his nipple, then finally jabbing against the very tip of it. And as McCoy's tongue traveled across his chest and to the other nipple, it was not long before Kirk's erection could be plainly seen through his Starfleet slacks.

The good doctor wasted no time in serciving his patient. His hand trailed down Kirk's hardened stomach and gently unzipped his fly, but leaving his pants buttoned. A smile creeped up on McCoy's face as he heard an embarassed whimper from his captain. Because the moment McCoy had unzipped Kirk's fly, his erect penis came flopping right out like a balloon that had just been inflated. And it grew even larger as McCoy's fingers gently wrapped around it and began to stroke the shaft. Kirk's heart beat fast within his chest as he could feel himself harden from the stimulation.

But nothing could have prepared the captain for the moment when McCoy's face disappeared from in front of him, and dove directly onto his cock.

_**"HHoOoOOaAAHH!"**_

It was the only reaction Kirk could possibly have had from the sudden rush of sensation from McCoy's mouth around his penis. McCoy sighed quietly as he sucked the captain's dick. The taste was extraordinary. After years of wishing and wondering, even his wildest fantasies could not have prepared him for the feeling of actually having it.

McCoy was just about to reach into Kirk's fly to retrieve his balls when he suddenly felt Kirk's arms grab him from above and fling him on his back. In moments, McCoy was lying down with a face full of cock, as Kirk simultaneously drifted over to the doctor's lower half. As McCoy continued his work on his shaft, Kirk unfastened the doctor's pants and watched as the erection burst forth at him.

McCoy moaned in a daze of pleasure. Never before had he imagined that he would feel such a sensation. As Kirk's penis was in McCoy's mouth, McCoy's penis was in Kirk's. They drowned themselves in the joy of the moment. So much so that neither would remember later on how they managed to get their own pants off as the two remained locked in each other's mouths. McCoy would only remember the maddening passion he felt from Kirk as he devoured his balls.

But Kirk's tongue moved with such brilliant precision that the doctor felt as though he could not handle the touch of it much more without cumming, so he quickly hurled the captain up to his knees and spun himself around. Kirk's eyes dropped down from the roughness of the doctor's back all the way down to his tight rear end. Standing on all fours, McCoy playfully turned his head around. One lustful grin was all it took. Kirk's dick was still wet from McCoy's mouth, and after a quick application of saliva into McCoy's elegant hole, he made his move to enter it.

McCoy's trembling fingers ran their way through a patch of dirt as he could feel the initial sting of Kirk entering his hole. Kirk did his best to move with a slow and gentle pace so as not to hurt him. But eventually, he could feel McCoy's hand against his thigh, and his voice cried out into the darkness.

**"Fuck me!"**

With those commanding words, the full fury of Kirk's thrust was unleashed. McCoy struggled to keep from screaming as the initial pain was replaced with utter ecstacy. Kirk locked his hands around McCoy's waist and ferociously pounded the doctor's ass. It was not long before he could hear McCoy let out a joyous cry. The sound of his voice, too thrashed to form words, only excited Kirk more. So much so that he too began to moan loudly, as he continued to thrust his penis into the warmth of his lover's hole. In a powerful rhythm, McCoy hurled himself backward as Kirk slammed forward, and they lost themselves in a chorus of unintelligible whaling.

Finally, the thrusting came to an end, as Kirk could no longer hold back the building tension in his penis. He barely had time to remove himself from McCoy's hole before it began. He grasped tightly to his cock, delivering the final strokes that caused it to explode all over the doctor's back. Kirk was only halfway through his orgasm when he realized McCoy had been stroking himself the entire time. McCoy let out a great roar as his penis blasted the ground beneath him.

It was the most exquisite orgasm either man had ever experienced. And with an exhausted sigh, the two fell into each other's arms a moment later, sealing their climax with a passionate kiss.

Kirk locked a leg around McCoy as he looked deep into his eyes.

"I think we just gave a whole new meaning to the name 'Bones,'" he said.

And the two erupted with laughter. So loud that it could be heard from far into the jungle. But there was no one that could have heard the two of them. In this place- perhaps on the entire planet- there was no one but Jim and Bones. And if they were forced to live out the rest of their lives in that place, there was no one else that they would wish to share it with.

"Okay... Open em."

Bones sighed as Jim's hands were finally off his face, allowing the former doctor to open his eyes and see what his boyfriend had built. Of course, he already knew what it was supposed to be. It had taken Jim no less than four weeks to gather up all the materials and figure out how to construct it. But none of this information could have prepared him for what it actually looked like.

Jim crossed his arms proudly and smiled at the work he had done on the hut. It had taken him so long to make that thing out of various materials found around the area. It was structurally sound, and there was just enough room for the two of them. He was certain that Bones would love it. But when he turned back to his boyfriend, he did not expect to see the expression on his face.

Bones looked almost teary-eyed.

"Is... Is it seriously that bad?" Jim asked, sheepishly. "I mean, I know it's not a Risian Spa House or anything, but...... You really don't like it?"

A pause. The longest pause Jim had ever endured.

"Are you kidding me?" Bones spoke at last. "I love it."

"Really? Cuz you look kinda--"

"Jim, I'm just happy. Come here."

Bones quickly pulled Jim into a warm hug. Their cheeks brushed past each other as they turned and kissed lovingly. The two glanced over to the house Jim had built for his man. Jim was right in that it was not the most amazing living space they had ever seen. But it was theirs.

"Do you even know?"

Bones' voice was so soft that Jim almost didn't hear it.

"Know what?" Jim asked, attentively.

"How much I love you."

Jim glanced away, slightly embarassed. It was the first time either of them had used that word. A word which Jim was ashamed to admit that he had never used toward anyone but his own family. No one he had been involved with had ever heard such a word from him. And as happy as he was to hear Bones gift him with that word, he blushed at the sound of it, uncertain of how to react.

"It's okay, Jim," Bones said, caressing his former captain's back. "I don't expect you to say it back."

Bones began to turn, walking over to take a closer look at their new home. But suddenly, he heard Jim's voice from behind.

"I-I love you too."

Bones nearly jumped back into Jim's arms.

Seven months.

Seven months had been spent on that planet, alone with each other. And in all that time, the once-doctor of the Starship Enterprise never expected that he would hear its old captain speak that phrase. Their old lives were gone. And their new lives together had just begun. Bones kissed his lover passionately, before reaching down in order to lift his shirt.

But when Bones grabbed for the edge of the shirt, all he could feel was a slight tingling sensation in his fingers. In an instant, he felt the same tingle rush up his arm and over his entire body. Jim took a step back in utter shock when he realized what was happening. His jaw dropped as a whirlpool of gold light began to surround them. Countless thoughts poured out through two desperate pairs of eyes as they began to dematerialize. A single tear dropped from Bones' eye and vanished before it could hit the ground. In a dance of glowing energy, the two men disappeared.

Bones threw up a hand to shield his teary eyes from the harshness of the Enterprise's overhead lights. He looked around almost in a daze as the realization began to set in. They had just been transported back to the ship. After seven months, they were taken-- _ripped_ back into space.

"Captain," said a familiar voice from beyond the blur of Jim's vision. It was Spock. "We grew concerned when you did not check back in with us after the seven-hour deadline. I gave the order to beam you back to the ship."

"Seven hours?" Kirk asked in confusion. "That... That was more than seven hours!"

Spock carefully observed the bad condition of the captain's clothing, and the highly emotional look in his eyes, and knew that something was wrong.

"We were down on that planet for OVER SIX MONTHS!" McCoy's voice startled the room, exploding out with a rage that none of them had ever seen. "What the hell have you been doing this whole time, leaving us down there like that?! We thought you had left!"

"Fascinating," Spock began, attempting to deflect the doctor's emotional outburst. "This explains the strange readings we had receieved from the outer edges of the planet's atmosphere. There were signs of temporal displacement. It appears that some sort of energy field that surrounds the planet has altered the flow of time within itself. Causing time to pass much more quickly for those on the planet than for the rest of the galaxy. While a mere seven hours passed aboard the Enterprise, you have apparently lived seven months on the planet's surface. Perhaps we should send a probe to invesigate this temporal--"

But before Spock could finish, Mr. McCoy- once again the doctor- began to walk right past him. Spock watched in confusion as McCoy headed through the sliding doors of the transporter room and stomped down the hall. Spock didn't have the chance to turn back around before Mr. Kirk- once again the captain- took his own trip past Spock and out of the room.

Spock lifted an eyebrow as he pondered the true reason for the doctor's behavior. But as the doors closed before them, Kirk quickly caught up to McCoy in the corridor. The doctor took a deep breath of the sterilized air rushing through the ship's vents as he kept walking, despite Kirk's request for him to "wait up." He did not stop until he reached the door to his own quarters, where Kirk followed him in.

"Bones," Kirk said. But the tone of his voice was different, and they both knew it. As though he was slowly slipping back into the role he had groomed himself for. The role of the captain. As though the tenderness he had practiced when it was just him and McCoy had already become a distant memory. Like a dream he would try to remember, but could never truly recapture now that he had woken up.

"I know," Kirk continued. "This is crazy for me too. I thought that was it for us. What we had on the planet... I had accepted that."

"Yeah, so did I," McCoy replied, clearly upset. "Look, we both know it's not going to work now that we're back, so you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Act all concerned for my feelings. I get it. You're the Captain, I'm Senior Medical Officer. It's not appropriate."  
"But--"

"Jim... _Sir_....... Request permission for a week of sick leave."

Now it was McCoy's turn to shut it off. That tenderness Kirk had grown accustomed to on the planet. It faded from his voice as well. And though Kirk could feel a swell of tears in his eyes, he forced them back as best he could.

"... Permission granted, doctor."

"Thank you, captain. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone..."

"Of course..."

Kirk felt as though his feet were made of stone. Every step he took that inched him closer to the door was agonizing. He was walking away from the man he had loved. But they both knew that there was no way to escape the sense of duty they both held toward their job aboard that ship. The responsibilities they had worked so hard to hold.

A rush of cold air struck Kirk's face as the doors opened for him to exit. A long, white corridor stretched out before him, leading to the turbo-lift that would take him to his own quarters on the other end of the ship, and then to the bridge. The crew awaited his orders. To stay and investigate the planet below. Or to launch out of that place. Warp Speed.

Captain Kirk lifted his head and he could almost feel the eyes of Dr. McCoy staring at him from behind, waiting for him to walk out...

_"Bones."  
_  
The doors closed behind Kirk as he turned around and marched back into the room, directly toward the doctor. McCoy found himself dropping into his bed with Kirk's body on top of him.

McCoy closed his eyes as he felt the gentle kiss of his captain...


End file.
